What If Series
by Megan Andres
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON!!! Just a short story. What if Scott hadn't been the teacher's pet all of his life? We always knew that he had a dark side. We just never knew how dark.
1. One Eye Blind

Title: One Eye Blind  
Author: Megan  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
Summary: Just a short story. What if Scott hadn't been the teacher's pet all of his life? We always knew that he had a dark side. We just never knew how dark.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. Although either would look great in my room! ;-)  
Notes: Jean is a wonderful person. (Cough) Really. Don't think I hate her. I just hate Scott/Jean. I got the idea for this story from a internet site about the movie. While the majority of the plot was correct, the author had gotten the whole beginning of the movie wrong. His statement about Scott got me thinking.  
Dedication: To Chrissty.  
  
  
One Eye Blind  
  
  
He looked at the bag at his feet. It hadn't cost as much this time. This time he still had his dignity. The bag was half empty after only a few hours. He had needed much more this time. Almost too much, he thought as he tried to shake off the bad trip. But he needed it to stop the pain in his head.  
His headaches were getting worse and now his eyes burned all of the time. The last dealer had said something about the dark circles surrounding bloodshot eyes. He rubbed roughly at his eyes. The pain and burning just wouldn't go away no matter what and how much shit he did.  
He stood up and shoved the bag under the bed. He had about six hours until the stupid prom. He groaned as his knees turned into jelly yet he managed to stay upright. He brushed his hair quickly with his fingers and looked into his mirror.  
In the last year he'd lost nearly thirty pounds making him the scrawniest kid in the senior high class. He used to be an all-A student with an amazing ability to win soccer championships. But then his head had started hurting and his bastard of a foster father had left some of his shit around.  
He had tried it, stupid kid that he was. But it made his headache go away so he stashed some of it until he could figure out where to get his own. He found his own outside a pool hall on Prarie Parkway. The first dealer had introduced him to crack and speed. The second one, recommended by the first, had started him on heroin.  
Now he wore long sleeved shirts all of the time. He never played soccer anymore and he never studied. All that mattered was stopping the pain in his head. He pulled his rumpled tux from the closet and started to put it on. He had found it in a cheap store on Lake and Diamond. The classic corner store had charged him a deposit because he'd looked like trouble.  
He took one last look in the mirror and laughed. Tonight he was taking the classic high school cheerleader to the prom. He certainly didn't love her. Hell. He didn't even like her. She was blonde after all and he had a thing for redheads. But she had been the only girl who would go with him.  
So he picked up the cheap carnation and smiled into the mirror. His once bright blue eyes now seemed a dull shade of purple because of the red lines in his eyes. Even on this 'important' night he had red eyes. He walked out of his room and grumbled something at the man who supposedly took care of him.  
The drunk never looked up. And he didn't care. In seven days, he would be legal and free to never come back to this rat trap. But not before he stole all the shit the bastard had. Why not get it free while you could?  
He picked up his date and went through the motions for most of the night. Suddenly his buzz wore off. He started arguing with his date... whatever the hell her name was. He finally stormed off and took a stall in the men's room. He lifted his sleeve and pulled out the syringe.  
He found a spot on his arm and waited as the drug took effect. The familiar rush hit him quickly. He closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. After a few seconds, he dropped the syringe into the toilet and flushed it. He could still see it in the bowl but didn't care anymore. Let someone find it. They couldn't prove it was him.  
He went to stand in front of the grimy sink and splashed some water on his face. He straightened up to look in the mirror and gasped. The stuff must've been bad, he mumbled. His eyes were bright red. he blinked and felt the burning once again. He opened his eyes and screamed as a bright beam of red light erupted from his eyes.  
The mirror and the wall behind it crashed into the women's room. He could hear girls screaming over his own piercing cries. He covered his eyes with his hands and ran toward where he had last seen the door. Somehow he managed to get as far as the main dance hall before someone grabbed his arms.  
The unknown figure pulled him to the nearest seat and tried to get him to move his hands from his face. He started to try to gouge his eyes out and had to finally be restrained by two teachers until the cops arrived.  
So he spent the night in jail. No one knew what to do with him. He had been given a cell of his own. And they had sent a doctor in to check him out. No one knew what was going on. He slipped slowly to form a ball in the darkest corner of the cell and tried to sleep.  
After seven days in the cell, he celebrated his birthday blind and alone. He heard something though. He could hear footsteps and a strange whirring noise coming closer. He followed what was going on with his ears. The door slid open and the whirring noise came into the cell. He looked up but kept his eyes tightly closed. His hands were shaking from withdrawl.  
Suddenly a voice boomed out to echo off the walls. "Hello, Scott. My name is Charles Xavier." He suddenly had the feeling that his life would never be the same.


	2. I Had A Bad Day Again

Title: I've Had A Bad Day Again  
Author: Megan  
Series: Part Two of the What If Series  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! Now that things have changed, will Scott?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. Although either would look great in my room! ;-)  
Notes: I mean no cruelty or animosity to the gay community. That statement will make more sense after the second paragraph.  
Dedication: To Fuel for the title. And to the ITS department at my college: Anne Marie, Alex, Joyce, Tom, Rose Mary, Grant, Paul, Chad, Rick, Greg, Brad, Joe, Harv, Babs, and Brian.  
  
  
I Had A Bad Day Again  
  
  
He couldn't imagine why the old coot would care about him. And he only assumed that the man in the wheelchair named Xavier was an old man. It wasn't like he could do anything... He was blind, damn it! But somehow, that man had found it within him to pay his bail and set him free on one condition. He had to go with him to some place in New York.  
New York was a long way from home. But he didn't have a home anymore. So he'd agreed to the terms. At worst, this Xavier would be some freak who liked helpless boys. At best, he could case the guy's house for money and then disappear. So he held on to Xavier's wheelchair as the two travelled through the small airport and he began to plan.  
The guy sounded rich, cultured, British even. And a person like that would expect something in return for his investment. Too bad, he thought. He was nothing... Worth nothing... Not as a freak... A mutant. A thing.  
He listened as Xavier arranged the final parts of the airplane ride. Something about being picked up at La Guardia by a friend. The attendant nodded and showed them to their seats. Xavier seemed to pause when he resisted.  
"Is something wrong, Scott?"  
He groaned as a nauseous feeling came over him. Planes... Singing... Laughing... Screaming... Mommy!!! He looked up from his seat on the floor. How did he get on the floor? He could almost feel everyone looking at him. The attendant touched his shoulder and addressed Xavier.  
"Is he okay?"  
He couldn't tell what Xavier did but he could hear his whisper in his mind. *It will be alright Scott. The plane WILL NOT crash.* He giggled in a silly, high pitch and pulled himself up from the ground. He took a tighter hold of the wheelchair and waited as the steward helped secure Xavier in the window seat. He then stepped forward and ran his hand along the seat back until he could feel the seat edge.  
He sat down and sighed. Xavier's voice came over his mind again. *Are you alright?* He simply nodded his head. He tried to remember portions of his favorite book, before the drugs and the mutation. When you couldn't see, things got boring quickly and he began to recite the lines he could remember from Homer's Odyssey.  
*You have read Homer?* Xavier's voice sounded surprised. Again he nodded. He went back to his thoughts and tried to blank them out. He didn't want this guy to be in his head. He had enough crap in his head. He didn't need anymore.  
*I've found Homer to be quite dull. He was too limited. A man searched for his home for twenty years and can just arrive home to murder dozens?* Xavier's face twisted into a smile. He hoped that would bring the boy out.  
"I don't know how you're doing that but stop right now!" His voice echoed in the plane. Other fliers were looking their way. He continued, "I don't care what you think! I don't care what I think! I don't care in general! So if this is what I have to put up with in New York, GET ME OFF THIS DAMN PLANE!" He turned to where he hoped Xavier was and tried to glare at him.  
Again he felt the steward's hand upon his shoulder. "Mister Xavier, if this continues..."  
"I understand. I apologize. It will not happen again." Xavier glanced at his sullen charge and smiled. The steward continued on her way.  
"Scott, if you really don't want to go with me, that can be arranged."  
He merely growled and mumbled in response.  
Xavier tried again, "I want to help you and those like you."  
"I don't need anyone's help."  
"I think you do. Now, should I ask the steward to assist you off the plane?"  
He sat silently for a moment and answered, "No."


	3. From This Moment On

Title: From This Moment On  
Author: Megan  
Series: Part Three of the What If Series  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! It's been a few months... How is Scott adjusting?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. Although either would look great in my room! ;-)  
  
Dedication: To my parents as I'm writing this on the eve of their 21st anniversary. Hence the title...  
  
  
From This Moment On  
  
  
"Just tell me if the occular assistant rests correctly on your nose."  
He turned to where he heard the wheels of Xavier's chair. "Is this guy serious?"  
Xavier smiled. "Henry is a little odd. I will concede that. He is however a lot of fun."  
The man Xavier called Henry placed cold glasses on his face. He adjusted them slightly and stepped back to allow Scott time to adjust to their weight. "What are your impressions?"  
He grimaced, "Do they have to be so heavy?"  
*There's no choice, Scott. Henry tried to make them lighter.* Xavier placated the boy.  
"Here's another question will they work?"  
Henry's deep voice came from Scott's left. "I am positive of the outcome in this experiment." He paused and watched the look on Scott's face. He chuckled, "In other words... Hell, yes, they'll work."  
He turned in disbelief to face Henry's voice and forgot to keep his eyes closed. When he saw a purple thing standing in front of him, he yelled in shock and covered his eyes. Xavier's voice entered his mind.  
*It will be okay. The glasses work, I think.*  
Scott slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the large purple beast. "Are you Henry?"  
The thing smiled and nodded. "Doctor Henry McCoy. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Scott."  
He smiled warily. "It's mutual, Beast."  
"That was uncalled for, Scott." Xavier shook his head. Henry was still very sensitive about his appearance and now Scott was calling him on it.  
"Actually, Charles, I think that young Scott may be onto something. I have been looking for a call-sign. 'Beast' would be appopriate."  
Scott joined in, "I didn't mean to upset anyone. I'm sorry."  
Henry shined light into Scott's new glasses and answered him. "I was not upset. I truly like the name. It certainly would imply that I am of limited intelligence. Which is obviously a false belief. Your eyes appear fine, Scott. What about the headaches?"  
"I don't think they're worse. But it still hurts."  
Xavier wheeled closer and looked at his youngest charge. "It will for the rest of your life, Scott. We couldn't stop that. The stress of your gifts is almost too much for your body to handle. It may also fade with time as you become used to the pain. I do have one question for you however..." Xavier motioned Henry to stand near the door. Scott watched the move with a level of fear.  
"What happened to the vase in the entrance lobby?"  
Scott took a deep breath and began the story he had planned. "I knocked it off the table and was going to have it fixed in town. I..."  
"You seem to forget that I'm psychic, Scott. Try again."  
Scott looked up and noticed the Beast... Henry shooing the two other students away from the door of the lab. The older women, a beautiful redhead, smiled quickly at him. The other merely shook her head in disappointment. Henry turned back to the conversation and interrupted.  
"Scott, are you liberating the objects in the objective of getting medication?"  
Xavier whispered, "Is that it? Are you taking heroin still?"  
Scott jumped up and screamed. "GET OUT OF MY MIND!"  
"I didn't need to search your mind. Ororo found you in Salem Place. Henry has been checking out the man you met with. He is wanted for narcotics possession." He steeled himself and continued. "If this is what you want, Scott, we will not stop you. We will however ask you to leave. Jean and Ororo do not need this. And Henry and I cannot and will not follow you around to make sure you don't die in a gutter somewhere. Make your choice now at this moment. YOU GO THIS FAR AND NO FARTHER! Do you understand?"  
Scott simply stared at Xavier in shock. The man had a red tint to his skin and clothes and waited for Scott to answer. "I don't want to leave." He whispered.  
Henry stepped away from the door and placed his right paw on Scott's shoulder. "Then the drugs must stop. Are you prepared for that?"  
Scott was about to answer the question when the answer came from the lab doorway. Jean and Ororo both smiled. Ororo's clear voice caught Scott's attention. "We will help him, Professor."


	4. Flowerman

Title: Flowerman  
Author: Megan  
Series: Part Four of the What If Series  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
A/N: The Canadian references are meant to kind of pick on Logan. I wanted to have some sort of basis for Scott's dislike before they met. I find it hard to believe that they just dislike each other that much upon first sight...  
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! Pieces are starting to fall into place for Scott.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. Christmas is coming up though!  
  
Dedication: To my best friend, Matt. And to anyone who knows the song this part is titled for. I see Scott everytime I hear it.  
  
  
Flowerman  
  
  
The music was blaring through the rec room on the first floor. He was sick of his two bodyguards. The two girls had finally left him alone. 'Ro had gone up to the attic. She had planted a garden there for her personal use. And Jeannie was somewhere with Beast. He slouched deeper in his seat and tried to concentrate on his story. Xavier had given him a book by Aldous Huxley and told him to have it finished for an essay in a week.  
To confess, he hated the book. It was about drugs and reservations and other weird stuff. But he could see Xavier's attempt to make him see the parallels in his own life. Here was a guy who thought against the societal norm. Here was a world invested in drugs and pleasure. Here was what his life used to be like.  
He sighed and closed the book. He could see what Xavier was pointing out, but it didn't make the book any more interesting. He tried to clear his mind like 'Ro had taught him. Something about centering one's self with a purpose of seeing what your mind was trying to tell you. 'Ro sounded like a damn cultist lately.  
He turned to look at the math homework spread out in front of him. He had always liked math and Xavier had heaped it on him. Calculus and Physics and even Chemistry. All of them had math. He realized that Xavier was trying to give him reasons to stay. 'Ro and Beast and math and the library... He wondered if that extended to Xavier's prize pupil. The wonderful and beautiful Jean Grey.  
Jean always seemed aloof, almost cold. That is until she and 'Ro had agreed to help keep him clean. Then she began spending time with him. He who wore leather in the hot summers and spiked his hair and pretended to be someone he wasn't. Beast said that Jean was like Xavier. Her 'gifts' used to be her curse. "Like mine," his whisper was drowned out by the music.  
He couldn't imagine what it was like having dozens of people in his head at once. It was hard enough with just himself. He couldn't even stand it when Xavier poked in once and awhile. Jeannie must be in hell. And that was another thing. 'Ro didn't mind her nickname. Beast loved his. Why the hell did Jean hate being called Jeannie?  
A deep voice interrupted his introspection.  
"What progress has been made in the fight against mathematics, Scott?"  
He looked up at the fuzzy purple Beast. "None if any, man."  
"Do you mind?" Beast motioned at the chair across from his.  
"Go ahead, big guy. I don't bite." He welcomed the distraction. "Where were you on this lovely pit of a Saturday morning?"  
"Such elloquence. I am truly impressed."  
He smiled. "I try."  
Beast looked at the scrawny eighteen year-old. "Jean and I went to look at the Forensics exhibit at the Metropolitan."  
"You mean dead bodies?" He sat forward in interest.  
"Not entirely, my friend. Jean has expressed interest in the medical field. I thought it wise to expose her to one of the many areas in that field." Beast smiled in glee. "Besides, I also wanted to see the dead bodies."  
He laughed out loud and reached across the coffee table to slap Beast on the shoulder. "Xavier keeps saying you're getting weirder. I have to agree now."  
Hank chuckled, "It would be the only time you have ever shown a concurrence with Charles' opinions."  
"Huh?"  
"Anyway, I thought about taking you and Ororo to see something in return. I dislike nepotism. I would not want you to feel left out."  
He shrugged. "There's nothing 'Ro and I really agree on. I would want to see the Harley Show and she would want to go shopping at some garden store."  
Beast tilted his head in puzzlement. "We could view the show as well as stop and smell the roses..."  
He started to laugh again. "Smell the roses? Bad pun, my man. Did a Canadian tell you that one?"  
Beast tried to sound offended, "No. I would not associate with any form of Canadian. You know that."  
"Do you want me to get 'Ro?"  
Hank nodded slowly, "That would be a prodigous move. Also, Scott, what theatre is this Harley Show playing at?"  
He shook his head in sarcastic shame and walked toward the door of the rec room. "Harley as in motorcycles, Beast. Ever heard of them?"  
Beast watched Scott walk out the door and listened closely at his laughter. It had been a long time since he had been so lighthearted. Charles would be pleased.


	5. I'm On Your Back

Title: I'm On Your Back  
Author: Megan  
Series: Part Five of the What If Series  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
A/N: I've never tried to write Archangel so bear with me please if he's a little off.  
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! A new kid comes to the school and Scott hates him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. Christmas is coming up though!  
  
Dedication: To Kat and Andrew. And to Babs and Glenn. Many happy wishes!  
  
  
I'm On Your Back  
  
  
He stared at Xavier who was focusing in on each of them in turn. He knew what he was looking for. Some new kid was coming and Xavier wanted to be sure that Jean, 'Ro, and Scott could handle the idea of being introduced into a new situation.  
"Warren is a very troubled boy. His mutation is not easy to disguise like ours. While his mutation is nowhere near as noticible as Beast's, it will seem odd for a long time." Xavier took a deep breath. "I'm more concerned with how you will take this invasion into your set lives here at the Institute. Jean?"  
The redhead sighed and smiled tiredly, "I've been working on my blocks. I think if he doesn't 'scream' too loud I can handle it. Besides, it would be nice to have a new face around here."  
The young weather witch agreed. "I think this would be a unique opportunity to be confronted by a person that may be totally different from us, Professor."  
Xavier grinned, "I knew you both would feel that way." Xavier turned his chair to look at his most rebellious student. "Scott, what about your thoughts?"  
He grimaced. "I watch the news, Xavier. So, you've managed to bring Warren Worthington here to Westchester. I must congratulate you. How gauche."  
Xavier frowned, "You don't seem pleased."  
"Why would I be? Worthington will be a thorn in my side. I'm sure he's a momma's boy who has never lacked anything in his life. Yeah... he and I will get along just fine." His voice had a sarcastic ring to it.  
"I don't think that's very fair, Scott." Jean's quiet voice only angered him more.  
"And what do you know?! Jeannie, who never does anything wrong! Jeannie, who is Xavier's pet! Jeannie, who wants to help all the freaks by becoming a doctor!" His voice got much louder. "You know nothing, little girl!"  
"I know enough that you're a pig." Jean stood up and stormed out of the room. Ororo looked at her wayward friend and spoke, "Scott, I think you went too far this time."  
"Yeah, whatever 'Ro."  
Xavier motioned for the quiet girl to leave the room. He followed her movements with his eyes and waited for the old guy to begin his speech.  
"Scott, this Institute is meant to be a place of acceptance not a place of ridicule and cruelty. What you just said to Jean..."  
"What I said was the truth! Who really thinks that someone like this Worthington is going to be accepted anywhere. I sure as hell don't. My mutation isn't noticible either but eventually every person I meet will ask me why I'm wearing sunglasses in the middle of the winter in a dark movie theater." He growled. "Does that seem fair and justified to you?"  
"No, Scott, it doesn't. But there is nothing that can be done. You know that. And taking out your anger on Jean and Warren will not make things any better for you or for them. Now, I've let you try to fit in by doing things your way. No more. I expect you to be ready to go with Henry and I when we leave for the airport to pick up Warren." Xavier responded. "Is that clear?"  
"Fine. Just don't expect me to extoll my virtues to the moron."  
Xavier kept his expression neutral. He knew that Scott was simply trying to shock him. "I will accept that." 


	6. I Had To Fall

Title: I Had To Fall  
Author: Megan  
Series: Part Six of the What If Series  
Rating: PG13 - slight R  
Universe: Mostly Movieverse  
A/N: I skipped some time. I know. Bad writer! Bad writer! Anyway, enjoy!  
Summary: NOT MEANT TO BE CANON! It's been two years now. Graduation time for Scottie.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scott or Mr. Marsden. My birthday is in a few months though...  
  
Dedication: To Nadja Lee, who no doubt has been waiting forever for another part to this story to put up on her website.  
  
  
I Had To Fall (To Lose It All)  
  
  
Scott looked out the window and sighed. He wanted to be riding his motorcycle around the city. Instead he was cooped up with Worthington waiting for their turn in the graduation procession. He put his head in his hands and took a deep, calming breath. 'Ro had been teaching him meditation for a few months now and he loved it. It was a far cry from the drug addict he used to be.  
A hand settled on his shoulder. "You ready, Summers?"  
Scott grumbled back, "Fuck off, Worthington."  
The blond man smiled down at Scott who had recently taken the name of Cyclops. "No thank you, Summers. You just don't interest me enough to do that in front of you."  
Scott's head shot up and he glared at Warren. He'd put up with his shit for two years now and Xavier's promises were ringing hollow in his ears. "Go to hell." He pushed away from the window sill and stalked out of the room. He was sick and tired of playing the good guy. He was out of his mind with boredom.  
"Scott?" An uncertain, timid voice called out from down the hall. "Are you okay?"  
He glared at the figure down the hall. It was that damn goody-two-shoes telepath, Jean Grey. "Fine. Just peachy."  
She nodded slowly and tried to keep from scaring him away. "Scott, maybe you should try to..."  
"I know what you're going to say. And I don't want to hear it."  
"Maybe you should listen, Scott."  
"And why the hell should I listen to someone like you, huh?" Scott started to walk towards her, his hands clenched at his sides. "Huh, Princess? What makes you so damn special?"  
Jean sighed and stood her ground. Her head was beginning to hurt from the thoughts he was throwing at her. "Nothing, Scott."  
He stared at her for a minute before turning around and continuing down the hallway. He sent one last thought at the girl and he smiled when he heard her gasp of shock. "That's right, Princess. Take that!" He had decided that he had had enough of this crap.  
So, he grabbed his jacket on the way through the lower levels of the mansion and slipped out the door. A quick look around told him that no one was outside to see him. He ran for his motorcycle, a gift from Hank, and tore out of the drive like a bat out of hell.  
He loved the open road. It was the closest thing he could find that gave him a rush like the drugs he used to do. He didn't like the drugs... No, it was what the drugs did for him. But now he was the good little mutant boy. He was at peace with what he was... A freak. And he liked it at Xavier's. It was far better than the pig sty he had been living in.  
It's just that sometimes, life got to him. And since Hank had been kind enough to give him this bike, he used it to escape sometimes. He saw himself as uncontrollable. After all, his 'gift' would never be able to be controlled. He wondered often if someone like him might one day walk through Xavier's doors. Someone as dangerous and deadly as him. 


End file.
